Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a torque-transmitting system,                which is coupled on the input side to an output shaft of a drive unit and on the output side to an input shaft of a transmission arrangement, so that a torque flux runs from the drive unit to the transmission arrangement via the torque-transmitting system, and        which comprises:        a hydrodynamic torque converter via which a hydraulic path of the torque flux runs,        a lockup clutch which is arranged functionally parallel to the torque converter and via which a mechanical path of the torque flux runs, and        a control unit which controls distribution of the torque flux between the hydraulic path and the mechanical path in such a way that a predetermined overall torque profile is set at the input shaft of the transmission arrangement.        
The invention also relates to a torque-transmitting system,                which is coupled on the input side to a drive shaft of a drive unit and on the output side to an input shaft of a transmission arrangement, so that a torque flux runs from the drive unit to the transmission arrangement via the torque-transmitting system, and        which comprises:        a hydrodynamic torque converter via which a hydraulic path of the torque flux runs,        a lockup clutch which is arranged functionally parallel to the torque converter and via which a mechanical path of the torque flux runs, and        a control unit which controls distribution of the torque flux between the hydraulic path and the mechanical path in such a way that a predetermined overall torque profile is set at the input shaft of the transmission arrangement.        